coming over
by obsessedwGG
Summary: what if lorelai didn't run over after she left luke that message?..alternate ending for that scene JJ ALL THE WAY..


alright guys.. heresa short fic i wrote.. its i guess an alternate ending but not really. it takes place right after lorelai left luke that message.. its a 'what if she didn't run over there' fic! so tell me what you think. . its most likely a one shot unless you want me to write more.. so please review- lindsey

**Coming over**

"…Hey Luke its me. I know I'm not suppose calling but I ..am.. not doing really great right now and I was just wondering if .. Do you remember in '_the way we were' _how Katie and Hubble broke up because his friends were joking and laughing and the president had just died and ..she yelled at them and he was mad and he was going out to Hollywood and which she hated and ..and.. he broke up with her and she was really.. upset and she called him and asked him if he would come and sit with her because he was her best friend and she needed her best friend…and he did and.. and… they talked all night.. and they went out to Hollywood which was a disaster but it was good at first with the boat and the ..and the ..putting the books away..i've seen this movie a lot so if you don't remembering the putting the books away scene don't feel stupid or anything I was just sitting here thinking about it because, I um I'm in my house and I was just ughh..could yo.. please come over i.. please .. I really need to see you.. and talk to you..and please come over.. please.. co….." lorelai stated with sniffles in-between almost all of her words. She hung up the phone quickly afraid of everything that might have come out of her mouth if she continued speaking. Lorelai slowly sunk back into her previous position, low into her bed filled with sorrow. Gradually she fell into an unconsciousness state of sleep.

Luke heard every word she spoke on his answering machine, and it hurt him more than ever to hear lorelai in that condition. He had to go over and see if she was alright. Everything she said was true, he was her best friend and that's what she needed. So without anymore thought he left his apartment and headed for lorelai's house.

When he reached her front door his first instinct was to knock but he tried the knob instead. Not surprised to find it unlocked, he entered the house and called her name.

"lorelai" he called softy. Then he noticed sound coming from lorelai's bedroom. He slowly walked up the steps and was stunned at what he saw. Lorelai was sound asleep with everything she could possibly need surrounding her. He saw tons of tissues lying on the ground and she was sleeping in his shirt. His heart ached because he knew he had caused this. He tiptoed over the bedside and sat down. Without thought he brushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Lorelai began to stir and Luke swiftly removed his hand. Her eyes fluttered open.

"luke?.." she said sitting up rapidly. "wha.. What are you doing here?"

"you said you needed your best friend."

" I shouldn't have done that to you luke. I'm not the girl. The girl who falls apart and who cries for hours on end. The girl who calls her ex-boyfriend to save here, yet here I am." She gestured with her hands toward herself.

"it's alright. Everything you said was true."

"aw Luke. I'm sorry I called you. I'm sorry for not listening when you said you wanted out. I'm sorry for Chris and my mom and.." she went to continue but was cut of by Luke.

"wait what.. go back "

"back to what?" lorelai asked confused

"I never said I wanted out," Luke stated clearly

"you said this relationship was too much"

"I didn't mean it how you took it. I just meant I needed more time to process"

"I can't do this time thing Luke. I'm sorry if I pushed you. I was just really scared. Scared that you might leave me. Scared that this thing might break us up. Scared of my real feelings. Scared that I might lose the man that I'm falling in love with." She muttered in a low voice with her head facing down while she twiddled her thumbs. Slowly but surely Lorelai raised her eyes to meet his.

Luke placed a hand on her knee. "wha.. umm.. what was the last part" he asked making sure he heard her correctly.

Lorelai's eyes never left Luke's. "I said I'm falling in love with you Lucas Danes. Hell, I've been falling for years." She stated clearly so he heard her every word

Luke's eyes closed, but suddenly a wide grin appeared on his face. "I'm in love with you to, hell I have been in love with you for years." He said repeating her sentence structure.

Their mouths crashed together in the heat of the moment as love poured from both of their souls. Luke deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her on top of him as he laid down on her bed. Lorelai pulled her mouth away from his and stared deep into his eyes.

"I love you, I love you more thenwords can say," She whispered.

-

please review!


End file.
